


Discovery

by LigerCat



Series: Why is this a 'verse? [1]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Alien Ferb, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Brotherly Love, Family Secrets, Fluff, Gen, Secrets, little kids, pre-That Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 00:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigerCat/pseuds/LigerCat
Summary: Don't own.





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own.

Phineas didn't complain as Ferb pulled him up the stairs by his hand, he was too curious. They'd been real brothers for over two years now, and he'd never seen Ferb act like this before.

They raced down the hall to their room where Ferb closed the door before pulling him over to the space between their beds. He let go of Phineas' hand.

Ferb practically bounced on his feet, eyes wide.

"What is it?" Phineas grinned. "Does it have to do with what Dad said?"

Something had happened today. Dad had taken Ferb aside to talk to him. Whatever they were talking about took forever, but Ferb had finally darted out the room and grabbed Phineas.

Maybe they were going on a trip. How awesome would that be?

Ferb nodded.

Realizing Ferb hadn't made any move to tell him, Phineas stopped his own bouncing. When had he started doing that? "Come on, don't keep me in suspense!"

Ferb shifted his gaze from side to side, before looking behind him, and at the door. Turning back to Phineas, he motioned him closer.

Phineas took a step forward and leaned in.

Leaning in himself, Ferb whispered in his ear, "I'm an alien."

Jerking back, Phineas' eyes shot wide. "No way! That is so cool!"

Ferb dropped his head a bit.

"Did Dad just tell you? Do you have like mental powers or something?" Phineas paused as he realized the meaning of that last sentence. "You have powers, and you didn't tell me?!"

Ferb shook his head.

"Oh." Phineas tapped a finger against where his chin should be. "So why are you only telling me now?"

"It's meant to be secret." His eyes flickered up to meet Phineas' for a second. "Father said I could tell you now."

"I can't tell anyone?" Phineas frowned. He wanted to tell Isabella. But like this, it was a cool secret for the two of them. A secret of brotherly proportions. "So can you do anything a human can't?"

Ferb shrugged.

He had to be able to do something. He was an alien. Aliens were cool and could do things.

"How much do you know about being an alien?" Phineas stared at Ferb a moment. "Not a lot, huh?"

Smiling, Phineas scampered onto his bed and began pulling blueprint paper from his end table. "We could build a machine to see if you have any alien powers."

Climbing up on the bed as well, Ferb blinked at him.

"Okay, we don't hafta, but don't you wanna know?" Phineas mustered up some puppy eyes. Immediately, he could see the signs of caving in Ferb.

With a silent, put-upon sigh, Ferb held out a hand for a drawing tool.

Phineas grinned. "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!"


End file.
